The Point Of No Return
by teamdelena1
Summary: I was watching 3x18 "Choke" and got inspired by Kurt in the Phantom costume. Only this is from the Phantom scene The point of no return during the Don Juan opera. Blaine as the Phantom and Kurt as Christine. Klaine. Songfic. One-shot.


**Title: The Point Of No Return**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Klaine**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Ryan Murphy and the Fox network. The Phantom of the Opera and it's songs belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I own nothing except for my perverted mind! :) No copyright infringement intended. **

**Warnings: songfic and Boy-on-Boy-Smut that includes rimming, barebacking, and in public. Don't like, Then I don't know what you're doing in the M section of FanFiction, Don't read.**

**A/N: I was watching 3x18 "Choke" and got inspired by Kurt in the Phantom costume. Only I changed it to Blaine as the Phantom and Kurt as Christine singing the very seductive "Point Of No Return". I changed a few things to make it fit with my story. For example, the phantom set isn't on the stage for Kurt's audition but from the spring musical. Because my school had a fall and spring musical so i'm making McKinley have the same thing. In my world they did West Side Story in the fall and Phantom of the Opera in the spring. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**The Point Of No Return**

"Kurt! Kurt look!",Blaine called as he ran onto the stage where his boyfriend was sitting surrounded by tons of candles, an organ, and a large bed that looked like the inside of a clam with a shell headboard. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kurt sitting on the bed in nothing but a tight black corset with white lace that hung off his forearms, revealing his pale shoulders, and skin tight black pants.

"You look amazing Blaine! That mask makes your eyes look more golden then they normally do.",Kurt said with a seductive smirk as he leaned back on the silk sheets. Blaine was wearing a black mask that covered everything except his mouth and a black suit with ruffled sleeves and a cape. His hair was, of course, slicked back with gel. Blaine felt like his brain had short-circuited as he looked at Kurt.

"I was going to surprise you with my Phantom costume but I see you had the same idea. Luckily the set is still up from the musical.",Kurt said.

Blaine smirked,"It looks like we did. The same scene to!"

Kurt smiled,"The Point Of No Return is one of my favorite scenes from Phantom. The raw passion and desire. It's thrilling."

Suddenly Blaine had an idea and he went with it.

_"You have come here. In pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now. Has been silent. Silent"_

Blaine tilted his head to the side and put his finger to his lips, mimicking the Phantom, while keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's.

_"I have brought you. That our passions may fuse and your mind you've already succumbed to me, lost all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts. You've decided. Decided."_

He once again, mimicked the phantom as he flipped his cape over his left shoulder and stalked closer to Kurt.

_"Past the point of no return. No backward games of make believe is at an all thought of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."_

Kurt was standing in the middle of the stage as Blaine practically glided around him, eyes locked the entire time.

_"What raging _**_fire _**_shall flood the soul. What rich desire unlocks its door." _

Kurt felt his cock stir at the growl Blaine let out on the word "fire" and the way Blaine came up behind him to wrap his hand around Kurt's neck. His eyes rolled back into his head as Blaine dragged his hands down Kurt's right arm and clasped his hand as he sang,

_"What sweet seduction lies before _**_us_**_."_

He hissed the word "us" and landed a soft kiss to Kurt's hand. He began to lead Kurt back toward the bed with the hand he was holding as he sang,

_"Past the point of no return. The final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn. Beyond the point of no return."_

Blaine's stare was unwavering and Kurt's heart was doing somersaults. He felt like he could hardly breathe and that bed was looking very inviting. He knew it was his turn to sing, so he took a deep breath and his voice rang out with,

_"You have brought me. To that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence. Silence."_

Kurt met Blaine's eyes again and Blaine was the one who was now becoming breathless while Kurt's boldness grew.

_"I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind i've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent."_

Kurt, with his eyes still latched onto Blaine's, began to climb seductively on the bed as he sang.

_"Now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided. Decided."_

He nodded at Blaine as he lay down flat on the bed, waiting for Blaine to join him. Sure enough, there was Blaine crawling over him on the bed.

_"Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now, at last, begun."_

Blaine began to kiss Kurt's neck as he wound his arms underneath Kurt's back to pull him closer. Kurt turned his head to give him better access and continued singing.

_"Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?"_

Kurt moaned as Blaine whispered,"Not much longer, my love.",and nipped his exposed collarbone.

_"When will the blood begin to race. The sleeping bud burst into bloom. When will the flames, at last, consume us?"_

Blaine kissed Kurt with a passion and intensity that nearly made Kurt pass out. When Blaine pulled away, he waited for them both to catch their breath. When they had, they began to sing together,

_"Past the point of no return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed. So stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."_

Blaine pulled Kurt flush against his body, just breathing him in and sang the words that he felt were perfect for their 'Kurt-leaving-for-NYADA' situation. The words rang so true for Blaine and he wanted Kurt to know.

_"Say you'll share with me one love. One lifetime. Lead me. Save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go. Let me go to. Kurt. That's all I ask of you."_

When he pulled away, he saw Kurt had tears in his eyes. No words needed to be said in that moment and Kurt obviously shared this thought because he reached up to cup Blaine's cheek and drag him down for another passionate kiss.

Blaine deepend it as he dragged his hands down the sides of Kurt's body until he got to his thighs. He pulled Kurt's thighs up and apart so he could wrap those sinfully long legs around his hips. He could feel Kurt's erection pressing against his own so he rested his lower body fully on Kurt's. Taking Kurt's moan as permission, he began rutting his hard on against Kurt's.

"Oh Blaine!",Kurt hissed in delight as his head dropped back to the pillows.

Blaine nipped his adam's apple and continued until he reached Kurt's neck and collarbones again. He licked and sucked at them, leaving lovely purple marks that contrasted perfectly with Kurt's porcelain skin. Using the hands that were behind Kurt's back, he lifted Kurt's torso closer to his mouth.

Kurt's hard nipples were peaking out of the top of the corset just underneath the lace, Blaine must have loosened it a bit without noticing. He continued to lick and suck his way down Kurt's body until he reached a nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and nipped lightly. Kurt mewled and arched even more into Blaine's touch.

Blaine paid the same attention to the other one as he continued to rut against Kurt.

"Bl-Blaine. Off! Take these off!",Kurt cried as he tugged on Blaine's clothes.

Blaine was more then happy to do as he was told. But Kurt would be naked first if he had anything to say about it. He began to unlace the corset and pull it off when the ties were, finally, undone. Kurt was practically ripping his suit jacket off in his haste to see his body. Blaine would have smirked if he wasn't feeling just as desperate to take the offending jacket off, as well.

With Kurt's help, the jacket, shirt, and cape were all off and thrown somewhere on the stage. Kurt's hands were tracing his abs and dragging down from his neck all the way to the button on his slacks. Kurt popped the button and pulled down the zipper when Blaine stopped him,"You too, sweetheart."

Kurt nodded and Blaine had his pants off almost instantly. Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, of course, Kurt wouldn't be wearing underwear. Not with those pants! He didn't stay distracted for long as he almost fell off the bed as he tore his pants and underwear away.

Kurt giggled and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the carefree and blissed out expression on his love's face. They were both naked now, except for Blaine's mask, which he decided to keep on to make things a little more erotic and fun.

"Turn around, Kurt."

Kurt turned until he was on all fours. Blaine, wasting no time, crawled behind him and put a hand on each of Kurt's hips. With no warning to Kurt at all, Blaine's mouth attached to Kurt's eager and waiting hole.

"Fuck! Ah! God!",Kurt began to scream and babble, rimming was one of his favorite things about sex.

Blaine continued his assault on Kurt's gorgeous ass as he took one hand from Kurt's hip, and put it to Kurt's mouth. Kurt instantly began to wet and suck on Blaine's digits, with Blaine moaning into his ass at the sensation. When Blaine deemed them wet enough, he removed them from Kurt's amazing mouth with a 'pop' and started working one finger into Kurt.

Once the finger was inside, Blaine began to search for.."Oh Fuck! Shit! Blaine right there! Right THERE!"

Blaine quickly pulled the finger out and added another, going right for that same spot that had Kurt begging. He quickly added a third, stretching them until he felt that Kurt was ready.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes Blaine! Please! Please fuck me!",Kurt screamed as Blaine turned him on his back once again.

Kurt, with no shame whatsoever, spread his legs as far as they would go and put a pillow underneath his hips. Blaine spat in his hand and rubbed it along his aching cock before lining it up with Kurt's hungry hole. He slowly began to push in, stopping every so often so Kurt could adjust, until he was completely inside.

He paused for a few moments until Kurt gave him a nod and a pleading look. Blaine pulled out and thrusted back in over and over until they were both a mess of sweaty limbs and panting breath.

"Oh Kurt you feel so good! I'm so close!",Blaine hollered as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Ah! Me to Blaine! Oh God! Ugh! Blaine!",Kurt screamed as he came all over the both of them.

Blaine quickly followed, calling out Kurt's name. He collapsed beside him on the bed as they both tried to calm down.

Kurt was the first to recover,"That was unbelievable, honey. Probably some of the best sex we've ever had."

"Mhm.",Blaine agreed,"I meant it you know. The words from All I ask of you are exactly how I feel. I'm gonna miss you Kurt! But, as long as you still want me, i'll be there to share with you one love and one lifetime."

Kurt looked at him with all the love and adoration he felt in his heart for him,"I know. And I will always want you with me, here, beside me."

They both smiled at how dorky they were being but they couldn't find it in themselves to really care because the words were true. Looking into each other's eyes they knew that what they have is forever.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you to Kurt."

**Well this came out a little more rushed and fluffy then I expected but i'll go with it. This is my first time writing Klaine smut. I hope I did it justice. So what did you all think?**


End file.
